tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buick Enclave
|width= |height= (2008–2009) (2010–) |wheelbase= |weight= - |platform=GM Lambda platform }} The Buick Enclave is a full-size crossover SUV launched in May 2007 as a 2008 model by the Buick division of General Motors. The Buick Enclave, GMC Acadia, Chevrolet Traverse, and Saturn Outlook all share the new GM Lambda platform. The Enclave was previewed at the 2006 North American International Auto Show, officially as a concept car, making it the first Lambda vehicle to be displayed. The Enclave is partially based on the Buick Centieme concept shown at the 2003 Detroit Auto Show. The Enclave replaced both of Buick's SUVs, the minivan-based Rendezvous and the truck-based Rainier, as well as the Terraza minivan. Features The Enclave has seating for seven passengers, with an optional second row bench seat instead of the standard two captain chairs which increases the seating to eight. It comes standard with front-wheel drive with an option of all-wheel drive. The Enclave shares powertrains with its Lambda siblings. For its first year of production, the Enclave was powered by a 3.6 L High Feature V6 engine mated to a six-speed automatic transmission. For the 2009 model, a 3.6 L V6 Direct Injection Spark Ignition VVT with and . of torque standard (also standard on other 2009 Lambdas). The latter direct-injection engine offers a broader torque curve, and brings fuel economy to / for FWD models and / for AWD models, according to the new United States Environmental Protection Agency estimates. The Lambda vehicles are built at GM's new Delta Township Assembly plant near Lansing, Michigan, and production of the Enclave commenced on April 11, 2007, with the first vehicles reaching certain dealers by the end of the month. The Enclave debuted with a starting price of $32,790. The Enclave is often praised for its subsequently vast cargo space while maintaining the relatively dynamic nature of unibody construction over the conventional body-on-frame. It is also praised for being one of the quietest vehicles available for sale in the United States, as well as for the quality of the interior. In its first year of production, the Enclave was often criticized for its 6-speed transmission, which was "hesitant to downshift." For 2009, though, the powertrain is regarded as more competent with more abundant torque. For its entire production, it has been regarded as too heavy, weighing nearly with all-wheel-drive. Initial sales of the Enclave have been very strong, with demand far exceeding production capacity, forcing GM to add a third shift to the Delta Township plant. Consumer Reports gave the Enclave an average reliability rating in its 2009-2010 survey and designated it as "recommended." Sales in the United States Markets Sales in the United States and Canada began in 2007 during the 2008 model year. In 2008, General Motors began exporting the Enclave to China, to be sold through Shanghai GM's Buick network. The Buick brand has been relaunched in Mexico for the 2010 model year, bringing the Enclave to that market. Awards The Enclave received the Best New SUV / CUV (over C$60,000) from the AJAC in 2008. References External links * Official US site * www.enclaveforum.net The largest dedicated Enclave Forum on the web Enclave Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States